Se retrouver
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite Fic qui a été conçu comme une scène manquante à la fin du Retour du Roi lorsque tout le monde se retrouve à Fondcombe. Legolas pense à son père qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et aux siens.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Petite Fic qui a été conçu comme une scène manquante à la fin du Retour du Roi lorsque tout le monde se retrouve à Fondcombe. Legolas pense à son père qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et aux siens.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Se retrouver**_

La guerre était finie… L'anneau avait été détruit et Sauron définitivement vaincu. Toute la communauté se retrouvait à Fondcombe pour panser ses plaies et se reposer. Frodon était encore inconscient, mais il reprenait lentement des forces grâce aux soins que lui prodiguait Elrond.

Legolas se trouvait dans la chambre que lui avait fait préparer leur hôte. Le jeune guerrier elfe avait retiré sa chemise sale et froissée et tenait à la main, une belle chemise de soie vert clair que lui avait déposée Elrond sur son lit. Pourtant, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne semblait pas décider à l'enfiler.

En passant dans le couloir, Elrond l'aperçu par la porte entrouverte et se figea en remarquant la douleur qui émanait de la posture du jeune elfe. Thranduil était le meilleur ami d'Elrond et voir son fils aussi mal c'était un peu comme voir l'un des siens avoir mal. Il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça, surtout que le moment n'était pas à la tristesse. Elrond entra donc à pas lent dans la chambre du jeune elfe, frémissant un peu en découvrant les innombrables cicatrices que portait sa poitrine et son dos.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais en effacer certaines ?

Legolas sursauta doucement, sortant de ses pensées.

 _\- Aran (seigneur)_ Elrond ?

\- Tes cicatrices ? Je pourrais en faire disparaître certaines.

Legolas lui fit un léger sourire en répondant.

\- Non, elles font parties de moi… Chacune d'elles me rappellent les combats menés et les gens perdus... Les effacer reviendrait à les oublier et à me renier…

\- Cela fait un point commun avec un elfe que nous aimons tous les deux.

En comprenant la référence à Thranduil, Legolas s'assombrit immédiatement et Elrond comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que c'était bien de penser à son père qui le rendait triste et songeur. Alors le seigneur de Fondcombe fit deux pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui et demanda d'une voix douce et emplie de compassion.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?

\- Vous croyez qu'il est en vie ? Demanda Legolas en frémissant légèrement.

\- Qui cela ? Demanda Elrond en fronçant les sourcils. Ton père ? Bien sûr qu'il est en vie !

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rentré ?

Legolas frémit une nouvelle, luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre ses émotions sous le regard inquiet d'Elrond qui ressentait toute la douleur du jeune homme.

\- C'est que… Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment séparés en bon terme et… il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette… La pression de nos ennemis est si forte… Nos défenses auraient pu céder et je pourrais très bien ne plus jamais le revoir et…

Legolas se tut et frémit avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… Il m'a dit quelque chose à propose de ma mère qui a fait remonter tout un tas d'émotion que je pensais avoir oublié. J'ai voulu faire un pas vers lui mais, il s'est contenté de faire une révérence avant de se détourner de moi… Pourquoi il ne m'a prit dans ses bras ? … Je suis sûr que ça aurait suffit à effacer tout ce qu'on s'était dit sans y penser…

Devant la détresse sincère de ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait réellement, Elrond fit deux pas de plus et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui en murmurant.

\- Calme-toi mon enfant… Nous savons tous les deux que ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif, mais nous savons aussi à quel point il t'aime et tu vas le revoir.

Legolas ne dit rien se contentant de pleurer la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Elrond. Tout à sa peine, il ne perçu pas une grande silhouette en tenue grise qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elrond jeta un coup d'œil à ce nouvel arrivant et décolla un peu Legolas de son épaule pour que la personne puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Des bras puissant qui l'enveloppèrent en le faisant sursautant.

 _\- Ada (Papa)_ ! S'exclama le jeune elfe en reconnaissant son père.

 _\- Ion nìn (mon fils),_ murmura Thranduil en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. _Goheno nin (je suis désolé)_ … Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir que tu avais juste besoin de mes bras ?

 _\- Ada ?_ Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Elrond m'a fait porter un message pour me dire que tu étais en vie, répondit Thranduil en serrant son fils plus fort contre lui. Ma petite feuille, quand j'ai apprit que des dizaines d'elfes étaient tombés au gouffre de Helm, je n'ai plus trouvé le sommeil… Je me demandais si tu faisais partit de ces morts et notre dernière conversation ne cessait de me hanter… Comment j'avais pu ne pas te dire à quel point je t'aime ?

Emu et en larme, Thranduil se tût, se contentant de bercer dans ses bras son fils qu'il était si heureux de retrouver en bonne santé.

\- Moi aussi _Ada_ , j'étais si inquiet…

\- Ne le soit plus. Tout va bien maintenant _lass pin nin (ma petite feuille)_ … Tout va bien… _Melin_ _le (je t'aime)_ …

 _\- Melin le_ , répondit Legolas en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son père.

Elrond sourit, heureux de voir que son message avait permis aux deux hommes de se retrouver. Il décida donc de les laisser profiter de leurs retrouvailles et sortit discrètement de la pièce pendant que Thranduil berçait toujours son fils dans ses bras.


End file.
